gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Samson
Little Samson is a NES game, the fifty-eighth game played by Danny and Arin, and the 130th series on . The game was sent in to the show by Andrew. Episodes #Derpatologist #Droppin' Bombs #Identity Crisis #Dead Mouse #Nightmare Fuel Game Information Little Samson, known in Japan as Seirei Densetsu Rikkuru (聖鈴伝説リックル?, Lickle: Legend of the Holy Bell), is a 1992 action platformer video game developed by Takeru and published by Taito Corporation for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Taito released the game at the height of the platformer genre's success, hoping to finally achieve a solid hit on the system with a proven formula, the same way Hudson Soft had done with their Adventure Island series and Capcom with their Mega Man titles. However, the game did not sell well upon release and is today completely unknown to most gamers. It was notable for having highly detailed graphics for an 8-bit game, seen in the game's menacing boss characters (which contrasted heavily with the more childlike sprites of the protagonists). The game is also highly sought-after by collectors due to its limited supply. The game regularly goes for around $500 online. The game's setup is highly reminiscent of the Mega Man series. The player jumps with the A button and attacks, usually in the form of a projectile, with the B button. The characters health is shown by a series of bars, stacked vertically, to the left side of the screen. Throughout the stages the characters must defeat enemies and avoid pits, all the while collecting standard powerups including one ups, energy replenishing hearts, and spheres which increase the capacity of the character's health meter. The two choices of game play the player may choose (easy, normal) dictates the level of difficulty. If the player chooses normal mode, several changes will occur in comparison to if the player chooses easy. Characters will have a limit to how much their health meter may extend (about half of their maximum in easy mode). Levels will also sport more enemies in normal mode, and should the player die playing with either the dragon, golem, or mouse, that character will no longer be selectable until the player either uses a potion on them or beats the level. Little Samson on the other hand will always be playable, and because of which, he alone can complete almost all the levels alone (exceptions being the introductory levels and the very last level). A unique feature of the game is that the player may switch characters at any point during the level. Each character has their own health gauge, but they all share the same “lives” (if the character which the player is using dies, then they lost a life and all heroes' health gauges are restored). This unique setup makes the game's stages much more easy to complete than many other similar games and allows for unique strategies when facing the game's boss characters, which the player must face at the end of many stages. When confronted the boss' health is displayed in a similar fashion to the player's but on the right side of the screen. There are two kinds of boss battles; regular bosses, and the dark prince's 4 henchmen. Normal boss battles consist of one fight against a creature Samson and co. encounter along the way. A henchman boss battle, however, consists of two phases; their cloaked form, and the boss' true form (typically a large monster). After defeating the boss the player is shown their password. Trivia *Andrew had sent in a reproduction copy of the game as an original copy is extremely expensive. Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Taito Games Category:NES Games